five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wasted Night at Cat in the Hat's
A Wasted Night at Cat in the Hat's '''is the Unitated States'ultimate weapon to destroy North Korea and a fan game (that should've never existed, I might add) made by some idiot called Mystic Sauce. It's based in the Cat in the Hat, probably god's greatest creation yet. Some say the page should've never existed and they were right. Story. After Thanos succesfully whipped off half of the universe, the Infinity Gauntlet was stolen from him by a fallen god, the Cat in the Hat. The Cat in the Hat used the Infinity Gauntlet to modify the universe and create an astral prision where he trapped Thanos in. The Cat in the Hat said that he could only escape by surviving a night inside his demonic household. Gameplay. The player (Thanos) resides in a small bedroom that somehow has two iron doors and a vent. The Cat in the Hat will try to get into the bedroom by these three entries, so, if the player sees The Cat in the Hat, they must click on his face to scare him off, however if the player doesn't click fast enough, The Cat in the Hat will jumpscare them. The Cat in The Hat's little helpers, Thing 1 and Thing 2 can also immobilize the player's cursor for a short amount of time so The Cat in the Hat can jumpscare them. During the night, you can also find small Candy Cane-shaped objects tossed across the room (overall six), if you click all of them, you will get a secret ending. Characters. The Cat in the Hat. The Cat in the Hat won't play nice, he'll sneak up the vents and doors, just like a mice. But just when you think you're finished, click on him and spin a dice. That'll make him go away so you can eat a bowl of rice! Thing 1 and Thing 2. Thing 1 will go through door one, and Thing two will go through door two. Don't let them into your bedroom, or because of their scary face you'll probably poo! If you let one of them in, your cursor will be unable to do stuff, and if you let the two in. The Cat in the Hat will appear instantly and make you poof! God. Make no mistake, this fucking fish right here is motherfucking god, if he appears in your bed then you're far from fucked up man. He caused EVERYTHING here, he is the pure embodiment of evil. You thought god was good, you thought wrong. This merciless son of a bitch only has a 0.01% possibilities of appearing in your game, and if he does so. He will appear in real life, murder your parents, murder your friends and worst of all, he will restart your Fortnite game and delete all your skInS!!!1! Ending. Normal Ending. ''The Cat in the Hat will start screaming and dissolving into white particles, Thing 1 will grab a gun and shoot Thing 2 with it, then he will kill himself. Thanos will grab the Infinity Gauntlet, but something will rise up behind him, it's the '''fish. The fish will slice Thanos'head off with an epic gamer katana, and proclaim himelf ruler of everything that existed, exists and will ever exist or inexist. The fish is god, bow before him.'' Epic Gamer Ending (Obtained by clicking on all six candy canes). The Cat in the Hat will start screaming and dissolving into white particles, Thing 1 and Thing 2 look at their slowly dying master, both of them are smiling. Suddenly, their heads explode and the '''fish' will float out of them, laughing "You really thought you could win, Thanos" The fish says, he takes the Infinity Gauntlet from the floor and snaps his non-existent figures, deleting Thanos from existence. He snaps his fingers again, creating an army of minions as well a clone of the Cat in the Hat. The fish laughs as green fur starts growing on his back, legs and arms pop on his body and his entire body gets cactus-shaped. The fish revealed his final form, The Grinch. He starts laughing, as the screen fades to black.'' Trivia. * This game should've never existed. * Dr. Seuss is an official religion. * Pizza pie is tasty * There are no N-Word passes left on the surface of Earth. That's why the United States are planning an expedition to Mars. Category:Joke Pages Category:Games